


The Trap Is Set

by flamesonarrows



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Secrets, Mischief, Twins, this is a parent trap au (off of the 1998 film), will be a drabble series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamesonarrows/pseuds/flamesonarrows
Summary: Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark haven't spoken in over a decade. Not after that nasty divorce. They had twin girls, and each took one. Deal was made so they'd never see each other again. Unknowingly, they both send Elsey & Sylvie to an all girl's summer camp. A camp that will change them forever, and the start of bringing a family back together.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was coming sooner or later. Bringing together my #1 OTP & my favorite childhood movie. I might have been pressured into doing it, but this was fun. It will be a drabble sereies, so stay tuned. Hope you enjoy. ~Flame

The rain pounds against the glass of the cabin window violently getting Elsey to glance up from her poker cards. At this rate, she was wishing she was back in sunny California. Her dream summer has turned into a nightmare. All of that with this girl who looks like her. ****

The fencing game which she won started it all. The stare down that followed started this whole rivalry, plus the following argument. The poker game and the bet came next. Never in her life has she been bested at poker. Her nanny, Effie, was a former pro player. The stupid bet that the loser had to jump in the lake naked. ****

At the time she made it, she was sure Everdeen was gonna be skinny dipping in the lake. She showed her hand accidentally, and the girl took advantage. It got to the point that their pranks were the talk of the camp. ****

Other girls were taking sides. Everdeen vs Mellark. The last prank was what landed them both in this cabin away from the rest of the campers. Elsey rigged the entire cabin where Everdeen was assigned as payback, which ended up making a massive mess of the entire house. ****

What she wasn’t expecting was a house check by the head director of the camp. One thing led to another, and it completely backfired. The director got the brunt of what Elsey had planned for Everdeen. That landed them both in the isolation cabin for the remainder of camp. ****

The door swings open, and as quickly shuts back. Elsey looks at Sylvie who is absolutely drenched from head to toe. Water dripping all over the hardwood floor of the cabin. Sylvie looks up at her. ****

“Can you get me a towel?” She asks. Elsey hops off the bed, and grabs one of the shower towels. She tosses it at Sylvie, who begins to dry herself off as best she can. ****

“Why were you out there in that monsoon?” She asks. Sylvie starts to ring some of the water out of brown hair. ****

“Doing some archery. It just came out of nowhere,” She says. She tosses the towel into a dirty clothes hamper by the door. ****

“Your accent? It’s gone. You were born in London, weren’t you?” Elsey asks. ****

“I was born in California, raised in England after my mom got divorced,” Sylvie says as she removes her shoes and socks. Nothing worse than wet socks. ****

“I’m from Cali, where were you born? Maybe I know the place,” Elsey says. ****

“Los Angeles, it’s where my mom grew up. Where do you live?” She asks. ****

“San Francisco, about 5 hours north of LA,” Elsey replies. “The golden gate bridge leading into the city, and Alcatraz looming out in the water.” ****

“I’ve heard good things. Thanks for helping by the way, I know we haven’t been the best of friends,” Sylvie says as she plops down on the twin sized bed. Elsey shakes her head. ****

“I’ve had time to think being up here. That, and trying to figure out how you beat me at poker,” Elsey says. Sylvie lets out a laugh. ****

“My mother taught me everything. Plus, you showed your hand. I noticed during our little spat after fencing, that you quirk your lips upward when you’re unsure,” Sylvie says. ****

“Never should’ve made that bet, but I guess we wouldn’t be having this conversation if I hadn’t,” Elsey says. ****

“We both went a little too far anyway,” Sylvie says. ****

“That we can agree on. Oh, I forgot to ask. What's your father like? Since your parents are divorced and all?” Elsey asks. ****

“I have no idea honestly. The divorce happened a little after my birthday when I was little. That’s what Mom tells me anyway,” Slyvie says. ****

“Oh, that sucks. I know the feeling though. I’ve never met my mother, also due to the divorce train. When’s your birthday?” Elsey asks as she cleans up her poker cards. ****

“May 13th,” Sylvie says. Elsey drops the cards, and they hit the floor beside her bed. Her mouth is open in absolute shock. ****

“What?! Mine is May 13th too..” She says. ****

“That is a tad weird,” Sylvie says. Elsey reaches down, and starts picking up the cards that she dropped. ****

“Way more than a tad weird, like what are the odds?” She asks. She glances up at Sylvie, who seems to be in deep thought. ****

“Hold on. You said you never met your mother because your parents divorced, correct?” Sylvie asks as she starts rummaging through one of her bags. ****

“Yes, what are you doing?” Elsey asks. Sylvie seems to find what she’s looking for. Elsey spots what looks like a picture, but she can’t tell. ****

“Well, I’ve never met my father due to the exact same reason. Our birthdays are the same day, and we look exactly alike. I have a hunch. This is a picture of my parents on their wedding day. Can I show it to you?” She asks. ****

“Of course, I’m just confused at what your point is here,” Elsey says. Sylvie flips the picture over, and Elsey gasps. It’s the same photo that’s hidden under her bed at home. She stole it out of her father’s study one day. ****

“Oh my god. I have that too, I just didn’t bring it with me,” Elsey says as she quickly wipes a tear away, that has fallen down her cheek. ****

“You know what this means, don’t you?” Sylvie asks with a small smile. ****

“We’re twins. I have a damn twin,” She says, before Sylvie pulls her in for a hug. The picture stays clinched in her left hand. It doesn’t last for long, as the crack of thunder makes them both jump. 

“That storm had to ruin this moment, didn’t it?” Sylvie says. ****

“Only for a few seconds. I still can’t believe this. It’s like a dream. I’ve always wanted a sister,” Elsey says. ****

“Me too. Though I already drive Mom crazy, I doubt she can handle two,” Sylvie says. Elsey laughs. ****

“Dad wouldn’t know what to do either,” Elsey says. A thought comes into her head. A very sinister one. ****

“You have a very sinister smile on your face right now. I’m not sure if that scares me or not,” Sylvie says. ****

“Well. I want to know what Mom is like. All I know is the pictures, and the very few stories Dad has told. I assume you feel the same about Dad?” Elsey asks. ****

“One hundred percent.” ****

Elsey smiles, and looks her sister in the eyes. ****

“We switch places. After camp is over, you go back to California as me. I’ll go back to London as you,” Elsey says. ****

“You’re crazy. But, it might work,” Sylvie says. 

“It will, now let’s get to work on this..”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I don't know how many parts this drabble series will be, but I'm having too much fun writing this. Here's the 2nd part, from Everlark's POV. Just a little heads up. When it's Katniss's POV, Sylvie in dialogue is Elsey, and vice versa with Peeta. Hope you guys enjoy! As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts down below! ~Flame

The pen drops out of Katniss’s hand as she signs the final document of a massive paperwork binge. Being signed on as a wedding planner for two different weddings has its disadvantages. She isn’t the most popular planner in London for no reason. A few years back, Katniss even planned a wedding for a relative of the royal family. 

Burying herself in her work is what she’s been doing since Sylvie went off to summer camp 2 months ago. This has been the longest they’ve ever been separated, and at first, it was very hard. 

The first couple of days, she would spend cleaning up Sylvie’s room. She kept it pretty clean, but Katniss was bored. As the weeks progressed, she started burying herself in her work. Her lovely mother kept reminding her that it wasn’t healthy.

It eventually got to be a routine, so she’d spend a few days a week going around the city. Some days hanging out with her sister, and others with her best friend, Gale. Today is a day she’s been waiting on. Sylvie comes home, and Katniss has the whole day planned. Just her, and her 15 year old daughter. 

Sylvie is an adventurist, a trait she gets from Katniss. It’s part of the reason Katniss agreed to let her go halfway around the world by herself. She loves Archery, she loves doing things that challenge herself. She even helps Katniss out at the office sometimes. 

Katniss has booked a reservation at Sylvie’s favorite restaurant, go on the walkway past the Big Ben tower, and finally take Sylvie to do one of her favorite past times. Shopping. 

Katniss grew up in California, so her style of fashion isn’t as fancy as most of London. She likes casual items. Her daughter is a mix of both. When Sylvie is going somewhere with her friends or accompanying Katniss to a wedding, she dresses up. 

When she’s just out and about, or staying at home. It's a t-shirt, and sweats. Katniss hears the loud sound of the door opening. It’s been 8 weeks, and she doesn’t care. She rushes out of her office which is the last door on the 2nd floor of her house. 

“Mom?!” Sylvie calls out, her voice carrying down the hall. Katniss reaches the spiral staircase, and makes her way down it. She barely reaches the bottom step, before Sylvie ambushes her with a hug. 

“Oh, hey kiddo,” Katniss says as Sylvie gives the tightest hug she’s ever gotten. 

“I missed you so so much,” Sylvie says. 

“Feeling’s mutual Sylvie,” Katniss says as Sylvie slowly pulls away from her. That’s when Katniss notices her hair. It’s about half the length it was when she left. Her ears are also pierced.

“I see you have a new look. Someone at camp do this?” She asks.

“Yeah, do you like it?” She asks.

“I love it, you look as gorgeous as always,” Katniss says. “Why don’t you go put your stuff away, and I’ll take you out for lunch?” She asks. Sylvie’s smile lights up the room.

I’d love that, be back!” She says, before grabbing her bag and heading up the steps. That smile just hit Katniss right in the gut. It was the same way her ex-husband used to smile at her. When they first got together, and after they found out Katniss was pregnant with twins.

_ Peeta Mellark _

Her ex-husband, and the father of their girls. Not a day goes by that Katniss doesn’t think about Elsey. Effie Trinket, one of Peeta’s partners in his business, sends her photos every month or so. 

She loves Elsey with all her heart, but she doesn;t want to lay eyes on Peeta ever again. That was the point of the arrangement. With the way their divorcement went down, they agreed to each take one. Katniss didn’t take any chances of seeing him again, and moved from California to England. 

They were young when they got married, and it wasn’t long after before they had the twins. Their marriage and parenthood was pure bliss at first. Their jobs started taking more and more of their time.

Them both accusing each other of loving their job more than each other. It wasn’t long before they couldn’t go 5 minutes without fighting. Shouting matches that would end up waking the girls up from their naps. 

When they finalized the divorce, it was Peeta’s idea to split the girls up. They both loved being a parent, and neither wanted to take that from the other. Peeta took Elsey, and Katniss took Sylvie. She legally changed Sylvie’s last name to her own when they got settled in England. 

Katniss moved her business, and her entire family to England. Getting far away from Peeta as possible. 

There were times he would think of him. Mostly when Sylvie did something that he used to do. The way she talked in a certain tone, or the way she cared for others. Peeta always had a way with public speaking, and that was a deep trait for Sylvie. 

Her grades in school were almost perfect, and she made friends very easily. Katniss couldn't have asked for a better daughter.

“Mom! I’m ready!” Sylvie yells out, pulling Katniss from her thoughts.

“That might be a record for you. You usually take at least 10 minutes to get ready,” Katniss says.

“Camp made me get faster,” She replies.

“And spunkier,” Katniss says. “Did you get that from your camp friend too?” 

“I’ll tell you all about her! Where are we going?” She asks.

“Few of your favorite places, come on,” Katniss says as they head out the door. She has her girl back home, and now it’s just the two of them against the world.

* * *

One of the advantages of having a massive company is you can afford private planes. Peeta wasn’t even going to consider sending his baby girl on a commercial flight. Not, that they were snoopy rich people. He just felt more comfortable with that route. 

The plane landed a few minutes ago, and he’s just waiting for it to start de-boarding. The private runway at San Francisco International is usually used for celebrities. The steps start to slide down to the ground from the plane.

It’s been a long 8 weeks for him, not having Elsey there. She’s his helper when it comes to trying new recipes. Peeta owns a bakery business that he started when he was a teenager, and it’s grown into a few different cities. The main and original location in San Francisco, and another in Los Angeles, and a new one opening in Oakland. 

He has two partners that help with the other two. He feels like having all of his attention on one location makes it easier. Whenever he has a new recipe idea, Elsey is his taste tester. His daughter doesn't hold back any punches. She’s brutally honest. A trait she gets directly from her mother.

_ Katniss Everdeen _

His ex-wife, and the former love of his life. He crushed on for years, before they started dating. It went very, very fast. Getting married, and Katniss having the twins. Looking back at it, they went too fast.

Peeta doesn’t regret having kids. He loves Elsey and Sylvie with all his heart, He even gets texts and pictures from Katniss’s sister every now and then. He keeps tabs on Sylvie, and he’s sure Katniss does the same with Elsey.

His regret is moving as fast with Katniss as they did. They never should have gotten married as young as they did. That was part of the problem with their marriage. Both of them were stubborn, and it was a disaster almost from the beginning.

When she picked up her stuff, and officially left. He remembers vividly her throwing a hair dryer at his head. She barely missed, but it hurt him deeply. Someone he used to love and cherish tried to severely hurt him. 

“Dad?!” A voice yells out. Peeta looks up, and is almost knocked off his feet. Elsey crashes into him, almost knocking them both over. “I missed you so much!” 

“Woah, sweetheart! I missed you too, but you almost knocked me over,” He says as he presses a kiss to her forehead. 

“Well, I did get a little stronger at camp,” Elsey says. 

“You most certainly did. I hope you had fun, because that’s never happening again. I missed you way too much,” Peeta says.

“Oh, stop it Dad. I’m sure Effie kept you plenty of company,” She says. 

“Well, kinda. She’s not exactly the honest taste tester I need for the new recipe line,” He says. Elsey’s face lights up.

“A new line? Oh, you’re finally doing that cupcake line!” Elsey says in excitement.

“Yes, my new business manager finally convinced me to do it. I do have one issue. Wanna take a crack at it?” He asks, as they walk towards the limo at the other end of the runway. The vehicle not far from the plane. 

“Effie isn’t a very good critic, and you needed yours truly?” She asks, with a smirk, 

“Bingo. When we get back to the ranch, I’ve got some ready for you. Consider it a get back from camp treat,” He says.

“I literally can’t wait!” She says, as the driver opens up the back door. 

“So, did you make any friends at camp?” Peeta asks.

“A few, but none as close as this girl from Europe,” Elsey says. 

“Europe? That’s a long way to come for a summer camp. Where in Europe?” He asks. 

“I think England? Could’ve been France though. Not sure,” She says.

“Well, I’m sure she was a sweet girl. Are you gonna write her, and use that writing set you begged me for? The one you never used?” He asks, giving her a look. 

“I uh, just was having so much fun. I kind of forgot. But, yes, I’m gonna keep up with her,” Elsey says. 

“It’s good to build relationships like that. Even if it’s long distance. You never know sweet pea, it could blossom into a long friendship,” Peeta says. Elsey rolls herb eyes.

“Ugh, Dad. How many times do I have to say don’t call me that,” Elsey says. Peeta laughs.

“About as many times as I've told you I will never stop,” He says. “I’ve been calling you that since you were little.”

“That was when I was little Dad. I’m almost 16,” Elsey says. Those words hit Peeta in the gut. His little girl is almost 16. The start of the late teenage years. As close as they are, he’s always feared she’d begin to distance herself from him.

“Ha, don’t remind me Elsey,” He says. 

“Oh, stop it. I’m never going anywhere. You’ll always be my number 1,” She says. The driver of the limo takes a turn on to the main interstate. 

“Good to know. Now, about those cupcakes,” Peeta says. 

The rest of the drive back home is Elsey criticizing the current flavor combinations, and throwing her own in. This is the life. There isn’t anyone else he can argue with about baking stuff.  Elsey really took after him in that regard. She reminds him on a daily basis that she’s taking over one of the locations one day. That is his dream. To see Elsey make something of her life, and be successful. 

That’s all he needs to be happy. Just the two of them.


End file.
